The Penguins of Madagascar visit again
by tmnt95
Summary: This is my first published story, so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated. No flames please. Hope ya'll enjoy!:)


[Author's Note: This is for entertainment purposes only. I do Not own PoM or any of it's characters. They belong to Tom McGrath,Eric Darnell,DreamWorks,Nickelodeon.]

The Penguins of Madagascar visit again

It was a normal day like any other day in the small town of Union City. My older sister Linda and I have been living in our apartment for four days now,and I was pretty bored. I wished something extrordinary would happen like The Penguins of Madagascar visiting me. Little did I know that my wish would come true that same day. I was busy when I heard a knock at my front door. I got up to answer the door. Before opening the door, I stood on the tips of my toes so I could see who had knocked. I thought I was seeing things at first,but when I blinked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating they were still there! The penguins were standing in front of the door to my apartment.I looked at them,and they looked at me untill I realized that I was accidentally being a little rude,so I unlocked,and opened the door to let them in. They waddled into the living room. "Well,well, at you. Your all grown up." Kowalski said with a happy expression on his face. "What 'ave you been up to Teresa?" Private asked. "Oh nothing much. Linda and I just recently got our own place together. Neither of us wanted to live by ourselves." "Why?"Rico asked. "I guess it makes us nervous." I answered. Just then, we all heard loud knocking on the door. I looked through the peep hole,and I saw Julian. "It's Julian." I told them. "Don't open the door." Skipper ordered. Julian wouldn't stop knocking. "I'm going to have to let him in or he'll disturb the neighbors." I said over the sound. "Oh alright."Skipper sighed. I could understand why. Sometimes Julian could be nice, but at other times he's not.[No one's perfect. I'm not trying to judge him. That's not my place]. I unlocked and opened the door to let him in. "There you are my silly penguin neighbors." "How did you even get here Julian?"Kowalski asked with a quizzical expression on his face. "Yeah you don't even have a car." Rico mumbled. " Oh I hitched a ride on the bottom of your car." "You did what!?" Skipper snapped. "Why did you hitch a ride on the bottom of their car. I'm sure they don't appreciate that and it's against the law." "Well I am de king,so I get to if I want to." "Okay,first of all, your the king of Madagascar,but your not the king of is the King of everyone including you. He is everyone's Creator. He created us by speaking us into existence." "Oh really, then where is de proof?" Julian asked with a stubborn expression on his face. " It's in the Holy Bible. Everything in there has been proven true countless times. You can have one of mine to read if you want. You don't know what your missing." I persauded. "Alright fine." Julian said. I rushed to my room to give him a Bible. I handed it to him and he started reading through it. Just then, he started to ask Jesus into his heart,while the others did too. After they were finished, they all had such happy expressions on their faces. "Would you guys like to go church with me tomorrow?" I asked. They all agreed. "Would you guys like to stay the night here tonight?" They all all agreed to that too. ''Rico,if you would please.'' Private said. Rico threw up an air mattress, air pump,and five pillows and blankets. I told them that I was going to set the alarm on my phone for 9 o'clock. After setting the alarm on my phone, I got in bed,prayed,and went to sleep. I was woken up in the morning by the sound of my alarm going off. I turned off my alarm, and I got ready for church. When I was finished getting ready,I walked back into my room to make my bed. After that, I walked into the kitchen to find the others having a conversation. "Morning."I said in my soft spoken voice. "Morning." Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico said. "Good Morning." Private and Julian said. ''I hope you guys slept good last night.'' They all nodded their heads. ''That's nice to know.'' Hey what were you guys talking about?" I asked curiously. "We were wondering if you would like to go to New York with us?" Kowalski asked. "You mean like visit there or like live there?" I asked. "Both,we were wanting to ask you something too." Kowalski said.'' " Well I do want to go to NY, but I don't want to leave my family either." "What about your teleportation machine K'walski?" Private asked. "That's brilliant Private!" "We could use the teleportation device to teleport her to and from New York to Union City." Kowalski said. " I'm going to have to build another one, but in the meantime would you and your sister like to go to New York with us?" Kowalski asked. "I'd have to let our mom know. '' After church." Skipper said. We all headed out the door. Linda locked the door and we all headed out to Rico's car. " K'walski,how are we supposed to all fit in there?" Private asked. "Not to worry Private. Rico,if you would." Rico then threw up some sort of ray. "Thank you." Kowalski said. "This baby will make the car big enough to fit all of us in it, and with plenty of leg room to spare." Kowalski stated. He then zapped the car. After it was big enough to fit all seven of us in it,we all got in with Rico behind the wheel,and we rode off to church. The penguins used a GPS to get directions to the church. ''Ooh hey, it's a straight shot down the road.'' Rico said. When we got there, we all walked inside. We all went upstairs to the youth room. "Hello,my name is Skipper and these are my boys. Kowalski, Rico, and Private." " This is Julian." Skipper said while shaking one of the youth teachers hands. "Well it's nice to meet ya." One of the youth teachers said. "What do you mean by these are your boys?" the other youth teacher asked. "We're his team." Private said cheerfully. "Oh,how wonderful." "Well why don't ya'll take a seat." The youth teacher gestured to the chairs. We all sat down. The female youth teacher introduced The penguins and Julian to the class. After that we took prayer requests,prayed,read from our books and the Bible for a little while,and prayed again before class was dismissed. After class we went out to the parking lot, and got in the car. I told Rico the directions to where our mom's house was. When we arrived there, we walked/waddled into the dining room where my family was sitting at the all looked suprised to see four penguins and a lemur,but they were more suprised when one of the penguins talked. " Hello. Do you remember us?" Skipper asked my mom and my brother. They both nodded their heads . "Is this for real?" My step-sister asked with a look of disbelief on her face. "It sure is." Skipper said."Rico!" Skipper pointed a flipper at Rico. Rico then regurgitated a stick of dynamite [It was unlit]."Woah,that is so awesome!" My step-brother and step-sister said in awe, while my step-dad just stared. After Rico had swallowed the stick of dynamite again, I asked my mom the question. "Hey mom,I was wondering if we could go to New York?" I asked with hope in my eyes. "How are you going to get back here? You can't move because you still have a lease on your apartment." "We already have that figured out." Kowalski said. "I have a teleportation machine at the HQ. All I have to do is build another one to put in the apartment,and she can teleport from New York to Union City." "I don't want to go to New York." Linda said. "I would like to go to New York." I said. "The only way my daughter is going to New York is if I go with her." My mom Missy stated with a stern look on her face. "That's one of the reasons why we came here. We came here to ask you if I could go to NY, and to ask you if you could come with us."I said. "Alright,but you stay with either them or me. Do you understand?" I nodded my head with a big smile on my face. We were going to New York.

Author's Notes: I'm going to write a story about how The penguins, and my family met the first time.

I'm not sure if some of The penguins know Jesus, or if all of them do, or if all of them don't. In the story I made it to where the characters recieved Jesus into their hearts and their lives reason why I did this is because when I was eleven, I was at church with my family,and my mom recieved Jesus spiritually into her heart and her life that day. When I saw how happySavior,and my Friend. Now I am spiritually alive. You can say this prayer any way you want as long as you mean it. I hope I'm allowed to put this on . I hope ya'll enjoyed my story,and I hope ya'll have a good :)


End file.
